


I Feel You In My Bones

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alecs pov, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, alec lightwood - Freeform, im really proud of this, lots of fluff, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: He’d wasted years being someone he was not, but along came Magnus and his true self was pulled out within seconds.Alec had felt free.*im really proud of this fic! give it a read if you must*





	I Feel You In My Bones

Choosing Magnus was the only thing Alec had ever done for himself.

The only thing that had ever really felt  _ right. _

Before Magnus, Alec was slowly digging his own grave. Days blurring into months, months into years, never fully allowed to be himself. 

He’d wasted years being someone he was not, but along came Magnus and his true self was pulled out within seconds.

Alec had felt free.

Anyone with the capability to not only bring out Alec’s true self, but also embrace it? No judgement or fear?

He was  _ never _ letting that go.

Magnus has asked him over and over if he was  _ sure  _ that this is what he wanted.

Shadowhunters love once. And they love  _ fiercely. _

He was positive _._

So now, standing at the altar as he watches his groom walk down the aisle, any traces of doubt that he may have had are gone in an instant.

Alec had been waiting for this moment his whole life.

_ Magnus is his life. _

Marriage is only going to solidify what Alec has always known.

This was meant to be. 

A tears runs down Alec’s cheek.

_ This was meant to be. _

When Magnus reaches the altar, Alec grips his hands.

Alec can barely hear what is being said. All he can do is look at Magnus is awe, smiling wide, tears staining his face.

“Now the vows are to be exchanged.”

Alec grinned at his groom, “do you want me to go first?”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands, “Please.”

Alec shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and reopens them.

“Magnus Bane, loving you is the best thing I have ever done.”

Magnus squeezes his hands.

Encouragement.

“Before you, I was living a lie. I was not myself, slowly digging my own grave. But along you came and showed me how easy it is to just be who I want to be. I feel free when I’m with you, Magnus. I feel  _ loved _ . I could never let you go no matter how hard I tried, because I feel you. I feel you in my bones with a love so fierce it could only be described as monumental. And if God has a list of people he gave the world to, I must be at the top, because  _ you are my world, love.  _ I have never felt luckier than I do today.”

Alec had never spoken truer words in his life.

Their relationship had been one of the craziest things he’s ever experienced, but in the end…

_ Their ‘I do’s’ made it all worthwhile.   _

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Alec has never really had a way with words, but I just felt like this was so real! Idk, I just can't even grasp that I wrote this. Leave kudos and comments! I love feedback <3


End file.
